Haven't we Met
by Flecher and Friend
Summary: Sebastian is having a bad night and meets a familiar face. Kind of love kind of friendship.


**This is a new story that I wrote. For right now its done, but it might end up longer. We will see. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. **

"We met before you know?" I said taking the cup of ice from the brown haired man sitting next to me. The bar was its normal buzz of energy. Everyone lost in there own thoughts. He had been the only one to notice me slip out the back. His kind eyes looked me over.

"Yeah probably. Sorry they didn't have an ice pack." He shrugged adjusting his flannel shirt, making me feel awkward so I checked my collar.

"Oh this will work just fine." I indicated the tumbler smiling slightly, but stopping from the pain. I licked my lip a metallic taste filling mouth.

"Say weren't you here on Monday for karaoke night?" He held up a napkin which I took dabbing my lip. Before placing it on the counter the name of the bar now blurred by the blood.

"I never miss. You didn't happen to actually see me?" I winced.

"Of course I did. Your Kansas brings a tear to my eye."

"For all the wrong reasons I'm guessing." I watched him closely to make sure that he was amused. "So clearly if you are helping me you aren't a fan of music."

"Well I'm just impressed that you got up there at all. So A for effort."

"I swear I can sing when I'm sober." I explained. "I'm actually in a glee choir."

"Isn't everyone these days. So when do you think that we met?"

"It was a while back like a little over a year. A friend of a friend is your friend." I said my hands moving farther away on each _friend_ for emphasis or just some strange need to move my hands out of nervousness at my next words. "You told me that I was beautiful and I said that I didn't go for guys like you."

"Right, I remember that. If I'm remembering it right you didn't quite put it that nicely."

"Sorry." I had hoped that he wouldn't remember that part. "You don't have to be to insulted. I have shit taste in men." I gestured to my mouth.

"What happened?"

"Some guy asked me to step out with him. I said yes. He got rough. My autobiography in 140 characters or less."

"So what did you mean?" He asked his fingers frantically scratching at the label of his bear.

"By what?"

"By not going for guys like me?" He eyed me up and down.

"Nice guys. You know the kind that get ice for hurt strangers." I indicated the glass.

"I'm not always nice." He raised an eye brow.

"Anyone ever tell you are shit at flirting."

"Actually yes." He said making me laugh besides myself.

"Ouch." I turned to the bar ordering a vodka tonic. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Aren't I supposed to say that?"

"Why didn't you helped me? Its not like I'm buying it to get you to go home with me and we certainly aren't on a date."

"I'm just trying to be chivalrous."

"Are you for real? Maybe I'm being chivalrous." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. I guess I could use a refill." He indicated his beer to the bar tender who took it before passing me my drink. I pounded it back wincing at the bite of the well alcohol only slightly cut by the soda.

"I've got to get going." I said after catching a glance at the clock that was haphazardly hung facing the bar clearly so the workers could see it, but the customers took little notice.

"Monday then?" He called after me as I stood up.

"What are you talking about?" I turned on my heals.

"You'll be here, right?" He pointed towards the karaoke sign.

"I will." I nodded.

"Can I buy you a drink then?"

"You'll have to wait and see." I saunter out of the place smiling to myself. The air muggy as I went to my car, the one that my parents had bought me when I turned sixteen.

I rested my head on the steering wheel my head sticking slightly to the fo-leather. I didn't want to go in. They made me sick. The two of them were so ridiculously happy. I pulled the visor down the lights around the mirror flicking on. I tried to adjust my hair so that I might make it look like I had been home last night to little avail. As I got out I ran my hand down my blazer fearing that it looked dirty, glad that I had been dressed up. I couldn't stand to think about what Kurt would have to say about it. I've never been a big fan of Kurt, which might be the biggest understatement of the year, but I guess Blaine loves him or something like that. At least thats what he says. The door was propped opened so I slipped in.

"You made it!" Blaine said running through the crowd to greet me.

"Of course, you said that it was important. So are you gonna tell me what this whole thing is about." I shrugged.

"That will be coming later in the night." He said teasing as if I really cared.

"Seriously." I rolled my eyes. "Drinks?"

"In the dinning room on our new buffet. Theres also a bit of a smorgasbord in there."

"I'll be back." I made my way through the group easily looking around the house. I wasn't exactly sure whose it was the decor could only be described as tacky, I mean who knew that anyone actually displayed fish. The buffet was covered in various bottles; red and white wines, fancy lemonade, even an ice bucket full of beer, that I couldn't help but think how much the percents of bothered Kurt. I poured a my wine glass half full with beer and topped it off with the lemonade.

"What is that?" Said a voice behind me. I spun on my toes to get a look.

"You?" I spat recognition setting in. "From the bar." I found myself pointing stupidly.

"Yeah."

"I'm starting to worry that you might be stocking me. I mean that was only yesterday." I tried to sound coy as if I wasn't glad to see a face that wasn't one of there happy couple friends, from the happy club.

"I was here first. Your the one following me." He smiled at me. "So do I at least get a name now?"

"I suppose so." I nodded. "Its Sebastian."

"Dave." He held his hand out which I took. He had a surprisingly gentle grip given his square build. "So I'm guessing, since I couldn't remember, that Kurt was the friend we have in common."

"No way!" The words flew out to quickly. "Blaine is my friend. Kurt is your friend. They didn't really introduce us, but you know they were talking to each of us so then when they left we talked a bit and the rest is history and should stay there. But if it helps I think Blaine has offered to set us up before. Hes in that I'm happy in a relationship so everyone should be in a couple."

"Damn those happy people."

"I know they're the worst." I rolled my eyes. "So you don't know what this thing is about?"

"Nope. Apparently the whole thing is Blaine's idea. Kurt has no idea." He took a swig of his drink.

"Oh god this is gonna be lame isn't it?"

"I can only imagine. So what do you call that concoction that your drinking?" His face was somewhere between intrigued and sickened.

"I'm not sure maybe a drunk Arnold Palmer." I offered.

"What?"

"You know because Arnold Palmers are lemonade and tea."

"I've never heard of that."

"Really?"

"Is it like a thing?"

"I thought so."

"Who knows I tend to miss those things."

"What can I say I'm just hip like that." I raised my hands in some mock _cool_ jester.

"Wow that sounded unnatural." He laughed.

"What? I might talk like that. You don't know." I couldn't help my head moving as if that would sell it more.

"I guess I don't." Dave said holding his hands out. There was a ringing of glasses, causing all the guest to look around.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming." Blaine said climbing up onto a chair and dragging Kurt up onto the one next to it. He smiled in that look how cute and spontaneous my boyfriend is definitely better then all you losers that don't have men. "This man here is the reason that I've brought you all here."

"Honey whats going on?" Kurt laughed grabbing Blaines arm.

"Ever since our eyes first met in the halls of my high school..."

"How original." I whispered to the man next to me making him laugh.

"You became my best friend..." Blaine continued. "Together we have gone through good times and some maybe not so great." The audience laughed awkwardly.

"Was that a joke?" Dave asked.

"I hope not. I mean nothing even walked into a bar."

"Frayed not."

"Good one."

"Thanks I worked hard."

"Oh I could tell." I nodded at him.

"And that is why it is so important that we are surrounded by all our friends for this..." Blaine got down on one knee.

"Oh no." The words came out with out even thinking. "He's not..."

"I really think he is." Dave's face echoed my shook and disgust.

"Kurt will you do the honor of being my husbaned?"

"Of course." He squealed his boyfriend slipping a ring on his finger before he jumped him flinging his arms around his neck. All there happy little friends owing and awing.

"Dave please say that offer is still available." I said turning on him.

"What offer?"

"For a drink because I'm just not thinking that this beer thing is gonna do it."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Great we can slip out I think I see another door." I grabbed his hand leading him through the kitchen and out the back door. There yard was surprisingly manicured given the overall look of the house, with only a picnic table and barbecue. We were dressed for a cocktail party, but like me he seemed to wear it more like kids playing dress up then real adults.

"So is this a date then?" He asked mockingly.

"That depends..."

"On what?"

"Would you ever be that corny?" I indicated the house.

"I really hope not."

"Then no cause I just love that kind of thing." I said cracking up. "Honestly you can call it that if you need, but I just think its grabbing a drink with someone who seems like they might be a cool friend."

"So your saying I should stop trying so hard."

"Basically yes."

"I can live with that."

"Good, but you still have to pay." I said climbing into the front seat of my car.


End file.
